vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evillious Chronicles
The Evillious Chronicles is a complex chronology created by mothy, which connects all of the series and most of the songs created by him in one timeline which lasts at least 1000 years. ;Affiliations * Background The history takes place in six countries (one being an empire) that conform the fictional region denominated Evillious and talks about the events after Eve's actions that tainted the world with the crime, unleashing the Seven Deadly Sins. Most of this series is centered in the Seven Deadly Sins, the consequences and events triggered by them, and the different groups and people who are searching for them. The Seven Deadly Sins The main motive and force behind the plot of the Evillious Chronicles. They were created from the division of Eve Moonlit's Original Sin into seven pieces. These pieces, being initially the Millennium Tree Forest elements, eventually change throughout the whole storyline, lasting for a thousand years. Sometime later, those pieces were stored in different objects denominated the Vessels of the Sins. Those objects were personal items that once belonged to the protagonists' of the Seven Deadly Sins series. They probably had some influence on their owners, driving them to commit their crimes. Near the end of the timeline, the Vessels of the Sins changed shape again and were "awoken" in the image of their previous owners (therefore achieving a human-like form). Actually, only four Vessels of the Sins are awake (Gula, Superbia, Acedia and Avaritia), while the two that continue to sleep (Luxuria and Invidia) have been replaced by live persons who have some connection with the respective Sin. The last Deadly Sin, the Wrath (Ira) continues to be missing and elusive. It's unknown what will happen when all the Seven Deadly Sins are reunited. While some characters like Gallerian Marlon and Ma suggest that Utopia will be created, other characters like Gear and Gammon Octo suggest there will be nothing, implying some sort of catastrophe or Apocalypse. Basic Chronology - The Involved Series As mothy published new songs, it revealed several series. In the beginning, it was believed that they weren't related, but the release of later songs made it evident that the songs were connected in a more complex storyline. The next list shows the different series by mothy, arranged in chronological order: Original Sin Series The prologue for The Evillious Chronicles Series. #Project 「MA」 #Escape of the Witch Salmhofer #moonlit bear #"MA" Survival ~Who Will Survive~ #Whereabouts of the Miracle ~CATASTROPHE~ #Recollective Music Box #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night #Chrono Story (Cross-over with the Clockwork Lullaby Series) : Main article and more detailed information: Original Sin series Seven Deadly Sins Series The series that engulfs most of the storyline. It contains different songs that spread throughout the timeline of the Evillious Chronicles. Every sin is represented by one song. #Lust (The Lunacy of Duke Venomania) #Gluttony (Evil Food Eater Conchita) #Pride (Story of Evil) #Sloth (Gift From the Princess who Brought Sleep) #Envy (The Tailor on Enbizaka) #Greed (Judgement of Corruption) #Wrath (The Muzzle of Nemesis) Main article and more detailed information: Seven Deadly Sins Story of Evil The first and most famous series created by mothy, it was the one that launched him to fame and gave him his producer name: Akuno-P. This is also the third part of the Seven Deadly Sins Series representing Vanity. He didn't get many fans from "Daughter of Evil" until he released the second song, "Servant of Evil", which made him famous. #Twiright Prank #Daughter of Evil (the negative connotation of Pride, called Vanity) #Servant of Evil (the positive connotation of Pride, but in excessive amount) #Regret Message #Daughter of White #Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~ #Handbeat Clocktower :Main article and detailed information: Story of Evil Clockwork Lullaby Series These songs are the glue that holds the series together. They contain the line, "Lu Li La" ("Ru Ri Ra") sung in different tunes, except for Clockwork Lullaby 0. Unlike the Seven Deadly Sin Series, the Clockwork Lullaby Series isn't in chronological order according to the timeline of the Evillious Chronicles. #Clockwork Lullaby 0 (Kotoba Asobi) #Clockwork Lullaby 1 (Clockwork Lullaby) #Clockwork Lullaby 2 (Miniature Garden Girl) #Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Re_birthday) #Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Heartbeat Clocktower) #Clockwork Lullaby 5 (Chrono Story) #Clockwork Lullaby 6 (Capriccio Farce) Main article and detailed information: Clockwork Lullaby The End of the Four This series isn't very famous due to all the songs being album exclusives. #Master of the Graveyard #Master of the Court #Master of the Hellish Yard #Master of the Heavenly Yard Canon Songs Due to the ambiguous links among some songs, and the out of order publication of the songs, many fans of mothy have fought over what songs are canon and what songs are not. Not Canon The following songs are not part of the Evillious Chronicles according to current information. *Me and the Frog's Love Romance *10-Minute's Love *To Reticent You (seems to be related to 10-Minute's Love) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorus (based on The Little Match Girl tale) *Screws, Clockworks, and Pride *Wendy (based on Peter Pan's tale) *Desert Bluebird (Set in Lucifenia, a country in established chronology, but in an AU according mothy) *Kept Waiting for a Response (Dead plot point from Story of Evil series) Debateably Canon and Unknown The following songs can be considered either part of it or not according to personal interpretation. Other songs in this section have simply not been translated. *Welcome to the Forest (instrumental) *Five Minutes Before the Trial (instrumental) *Prophet Merry-go-Round (instrumental) *South North Story *Full Moon Laboratory (seems to be related to Project Ma) *Madam Merry-Go-Round (Utopia and Shadow Parade mentioned, ties into Red Shoe Parade) *Red Shoe Parade (connection to above song through Shadow Parade) Heavily Hinted to be Canon The following songs are heavily hinted to be part of the series, but without a date in the video descriptions (or no video at all). *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song (called "Bonus Track" on the Evils Kingdom CD and mentions the transition of the pieces of the seven sins into their respective vessels) Confirmed Canon The following are confirmed to be part of the series. The songs: *Original Sin Story *Story of Evil *Seven Deadly Sins *Clockwork Lullaby *The Fifth: Pierrot (Sequel to Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep) *The Last Revolver (Features "Nemesis Sudou" from the The Muzzle of Nemesis) *Flower of the Plateau (features "Mikulia Greeonio" from The Lunacy of Duke Venomania) *Blood-Stained Switch (features "Hereditary Evil Raiser syndrome", a recurrent element within the series) The Chronology in Years At some point in mid-2011, mothy edited his descriptions on some of his videos to include year numbers, all of which follow established chronology. EC, the abbreviation that precedes the numbers, stands for Evillious Chronicles. The songs included in Evils Kingdom follow this order (with some exceptions). Bold numbers/songs are currently only mentioned in the Evillious Chronicles document. Underlined numbers are theoretical placements of ambiguous songs, whether ambiguous in placement or canonicity. The Years '-' Project Ma '-' Escape of the Witch Salmhofer 001 moonlit bear 013 ''Recollective Music Box'' 014 Abandoned on a Moonlit Night 015 Chrono Story 136 The Lunacy of Duke Venomania 141 Flower of the Plateau 325 Evil Food Eater Conchita 491 TwiRight Prank 500 The Daughter of Evil 500 The Servant of Evil 499-500 ''Wooden Girl'' ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~ 501 Regret Message 499-501 Daughter of White 505 Handbeat Clocktower 609 Gift From the Princess Who Brought Sleep 610 Five The Pierrot 842 The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka 982 ''The Last Revolver'' 983 Miniature Garden Girl 983 Judgment of Corruption 983 ''The Muzzle of Nemesis'' 990 Heartbeat Clocktower 990 Master of the Graveyard 990 Master of the Court 998 Capriccio Farce 1000 ??? Year ??? The following songs had ??? rather than a number. Note that Regret Message should have a set number (about 501) because it has a known placement in the series. It seems that mothy still wants to keep interpretations open at this point as to when it happens. *Re_birthday Characters The thing that probably confuses newcomers to the series is that the same vocaloid can play different parts. This is why the twins from the Original sin series are not the same as the twins from the Story of Evil. Even though they look the same to us, they are different people. The Official Character List has changed since it was posted according to mothy. Characters Represented by: MEIKO‎ *Meta Salmhofer *Maylis Beelzenia *Banica Conchita/Master of the Graveyard *Germaine Avadonia *Julia Abelard *Mayrana Blossom *Red Kimono Woman Characters Represented by: KAITO‎ *Adam Moonlit *Kachess Crim *Carlos Marlon/Joseph *Kyle Marlon * Kaidor Blankenheim *Kaspar Blankenheim *Gallerian Marlon *Gear Characters Represented by: Hatsune Miku‎ *Eve Moonlit (Zvezda) *Mikulia Greeonio * Mikulia Calgaround * Platonic *Michaela *Margarita Blankenheim (Felix) *Green Sash Girl *Michelle Marlon * Master of the Court Characters Represented by: Kagamine Rin‎ *Gretel *Arte *Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche *Rin Chan *Yellow Hairpin Girl *Female Servant *Waiter Characters Represented by: Kagamine Len‎ *Hänsel *Pollo *Allen Avadonia/Irregular *Lemy Abelard *Male Servant Characters Represented by: Camui Gackpo‎ *Sateriasis Venomania (Cherubim) *Sateriasis Venomania (former) *Gast Venom *Gatt Coulomb *Gammon Octo Characters Represented by: Megurine Luka‎ *Elluka Clockworker (Chirclatia) *Lukana Octo *Kayo Sudou *Ma Characters Represented by: GUMI‎ *Gumina Glassred *Gumillia * Nemesis Sudou/Master of the Hellish Yard Characters Represented by: Other Vocaloids *Anne Lucifen d'Autriche (Sui) *Chartette Langley *Clarith *Irina Clockworker *Keel Freesis *Leonhart Avadonia *Riliane "Lily" Mouchet *Mariam Futapie *Mikina Freesis (Sfarz) *Ney Futapie *Prim Marlon (Rogzé) *Yukina Freesis The Geography This is the Geography of the Region of Evillious, in the Continent of Bolganio. There are six countries and one empire. The Empire, Beelzenia, lost territory before Daughter of Evil and four of the countries still exist by the time of the founding of the U.S.E. Lucifenia Also known as the "Yellow Kingdom" or "Yellow Country", and placed to the South of Elphegort. This country is inspired by France and associated with the name of Lucifer, the Patron Demon of the Pride (in both its positive and negative connotation, the latter is called Vanity). This country was once part of Belzenia Empire until it won its independence in EC 399. After that it formed its own monarchy which lasted until the overthrowing of Riliane during the Lucifenian Revolution, around E.C. 500. After that it was incorporated as part of Marlon, and later incorporated into the Federal State of U.S.E. in EC 878. Lucifenian Capital City of Lucifenia. Bewilderment's Forest A forest between Lucifenia and Elphegort, connecting it to Held's Forest. Long ago Lucifenia's army tried to use it as a route in order to conquer Elphegort, however this forest was known to be tricky and most likely to get lost, therefore it was discarded since it represented a tactical disadvantage. Princess Riliane ordered to attack Elphegort using this forest as a direct path. In result, half of it was burnt down during the "Green Hunting". Blue Bird's Desert If the events of Desert Blue Bird are canon, this should house the Bluebird's Desert, sometime in the future. Rolled-City Lucifenia Lemy's home. He committed mass murder and became know as Lemy the Ripper by the city folks. Elphegort Also known as the "Green Kingdom", this country is the most important in the series, where the whole story starts and finally ends. Based on Germany and associated with Belphegor, the Patron Demon of the Sloth, this country places a central role. Because of the events in Levianta in EC 013, Elphegort suffered famine, epidemics, and disease. In year EC 500 the kingdom suffered a surprise attack by Lucifenia, also known as the "Green Hunting", on the capital city of Aceid. In EC 878 it was incorporated into the Federal State of U.S.E. Held's Forest A deep forest in the middle of Elphegort which is guarded by an ancient sentient tree called Held (also known as the Millenary tree). This place is where the whole story starts with the events of the Original Sin Series, when Eve Moonlit's actions tainted the world with the Sin unleashing the Seven Deadly Sins. The Held's Tree is the place where Elluka started her quest. It's also where Clarith met Michaela and where Elluka chose Gumillia as her apprentice. Near the end of the series this was the place chosen by Gallerian Marlon to build his theater. With the awakening of the Vessels of the Sins, the forest transformed into a cursed place, where nobody who goes in will come back. In the end this is the place where all the Deadly Sins will meet again, bringing the Epilogue for the series. Whether this will end with the realization of a Utopia or an imminent end, continues to be a mystery. Marigold's Plateau *There is a battle in EC 611 involving the Freesis Foundation and Pere Noel according to mothy. Gretel is told to meet Julia and Iriina (Elluka) there at the end of Five the Pierrot. Toragay *Home to Margarita Blankenheim. *Lied in a state of ruin after Gift From the Princess who Brought Sleep. Aceid *Capital city of Elphegort. *Home to the Freesis Foundation, who have the Sword of Duke Venomania. It was given to Keel Freesis by Elluka Clockworker during Daughter of Evil. *Destroyed after the "Green Hunting" in EC 500. Yatski Village *Home to Clarith and Michaela. Nemu Village *Original home of Eve Zvezda Marlon Located to the West of Lucifenia as an island nation, this country is inspired by England, and associated with the name of Mammon, the Patron Demon of the Greed. Not much is known about this country prior the Lucifenian Revolution, although the Marlon Kingdom started its military occupation on Lucifenia in EC 501. It was later incorporated into the Federal State of U.S.E. It must be noted that Marlon is the only country in which a Deadly Sin does not take place so far. *Home to the Marlon Royal family. Lioness Beelzenia Known as the only empire in the Bolganio continent, located at the South south-east of Lucifenia, this country is inspired by Ancient Rome, and associated with the name of Beelzebub, the Patron Demon of the Gluttony. It is unknown when it was formed although it once covered most of the region, but Asmodean won its independence in EC 212 and lost territory from Lucifenia between EC 480 and 490. Also its status is unknown after the formation of the U.S.E. in EC 878. *Lead by Ma in EC 325. *Home to Banica Conchita. Tasan Ra Tasan Re Tasan Levianta Originally known as a kingdom, it is located to the North of Elphegort. This country is inspired by Russia and associated with the name of Leviathan, the Patron Demon of Envy. A once proud and strong country, which became reduced to ashes when Kiril Clockworker in an attempt to resurrect his fiance Elluka Chirclatia, destroyed it by placing her corpse in the arc and unintentionally, blowing it up. In EC 301 the country (once lead by Ma) went under national construction. The country was later incorporated into the Federal State of U.S.E. in EC 878. *Home to Maria Moonlit and original home of Adam Moonlit Jakoku A country in Bolganio's eastern region. This country is based of Japan and it's name is probably a nod to Leviathan as it has many time been depicted as a large sea serpent. Enbizaka *Home to Kayo Sudou, who committed mass murder in EC 842. Asmodean Located to the East of Lucifenia, this country is inspired by Great Britain, and associated with the name of Asmodeus, the Patron Demon of the Lust. This country was once part of Belzenia Empire until it won its independence in EC 212. In EC 136 many women went missing which became an international issue, even towards the royal women in the neighboring countries. This event was called the "Venomania Event" since it was discovered to be the Duke Sateriajis Venomania's doing. *In state of decay during Daughter of Evil. *Home to Duke Venomania and Gumina Glassred. *Original abode of the Asmodean Company, as lead by Gast Venom. Union State of Evillious (U.S.E.) Based in the European Union, it was formed in EC 878 after the signing of the Aishikeru Treaty and it incorporates the countries of Marlon, Levianta, Lucifenia and Elphegort. *Home to Gallerian Marlon (in Levianta). Gallerian's Theater A small movie theater in the middle of the Held's Forest, built by Gallerian Marlon with the help of MA. This place is where Gallerian began to recollect the Vessels of the Sins. After his demise the Vessels wake up, taking human shape, and acquire the physical appearance of its previous owners. The Awakened Vessels began to lead the theater, transforming the forest into a cursed place without return. Due to the uncountable victims at the hands of the Theater's inhabitants, a graveyard was built around it, which houses the remains of the unlucky visitors. In this theater the songs Heartbeat Clocktower, Cappricio Farce, Master of the Court, Master of the Graveyard and ''Re_birthday ''take place. The Keywords Known Mothy gives keywords to each of his songs. The reason is unknown. *10-Minute Love -「走れバスよ、この恋乗せて。」 (“Let the bus run, carrying this love.”) *Word Play -「悪という言葉　はじめて覚えた」 (“When I learned the word Evil”) *Clockwork Lullaby -「この歌声は　ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄」 ("This singing voice is a clockwork lullaby") *Daughter of Evil -「オーホッホッホッホ。さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 (“Oh ho ho ho ho! Now, kneel to me!”) *Servant of Evil -「僕が君を守るから　君はそこで笑っていて」 (“I will protect you, so just be somewhere, smiling”) *Regret Message -「君が教えてくれた、ひそかな言い伝え」 ("A secret legend that you told me") *Miniature Garden Girl -「外の世界なんて知らなくていい」 ("No need to know the world outside") *Abandoned on a Moonlit Night -「さあ　母さんと父さんに会いに行こう」 (“Let’s go find our real mother and father”) *South North Story -「ごきげんいかがですか」 (How are you doing?) *Re_birthday -「黒い部屋　巨大なぜんまい　僕はひとり」/深い闇の中の出来事。あるいは誰かのみた夢。/真実はどこかの光の中　("A black room, a huge clockwork, I am alone"/ An event in the deep darkness. Or a dream which someone saw/ The truth is in the light at somewhere) *Evil Food Eater Conchita -「敬い称えよ　われらが偉大なコンチータ」 (“Worship and praise our great Conchita”) *moonlit bear -「こんな暗い夜には　コワイ熊が出るから」 (“Because on this kind of dark night, a FRIGHTFUL bear comes out”) *Screws, Gears, and Pride -「普通とは何か　それは正しいことなのか」 (“What is normal? Is it the right thing?”) *The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka -「だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ」 ("But I must persevere with my work") *Daughter of White -「生きていてごめんなさい」 (“I’m sorry for being alive”) *Full Moon Laboratory -「満月の夜に始まる実験」 (“On a night of the full moon, the testing begins”) *Last Revolver -「さよなら　愛しい人」 (“Goodbye, my love”) *Heartbeat Clocktower -「孤独な男がその死の間際に作り上げた、森の奥の小さな映画館」 ("A small theatre in a depth of the forest which was made by a lonely man on the brink of his death") *Desert’s Bluebird -「君と一緒なら　きっと乗り越えられる」 (“As long as we’re together, surely we’ll overcome whatever troubles we face”) *The Lunacy of Duke Venomania -「踊ろうよ　このハーレムで」 (“Shall we dance in this harem?”) *Twiright Prank -「私は昼　僕は夜　手をつなげばオレンジの空」 (“I’ll be the day/I’ll be the night/Together we make a beautiful orange sky”) *Flame of Yellow Phosphorous -「ひとかけらほどのパンが食べたかっただけ」 (“I just wanted to eat a loaf of bread”) *Madame Merry-go-round -「ようこそ　愉快な国へ」 (“Welcome to a happy land”) *Red Shoe Parade -「偉大な正義の　名の元に」 (“In the name of divine justice”) *Chrono Story -「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」 (“Time is limitless anyway”) *Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep -「あなたの幸せの為に」 (“For your happiness”) *Five the Pierrot -「そして黒から赤へ」 (“From black to red”) *Judgment of Corruption -「地獄の沙汰も金次第」 (“Money makes the best lawyer, even in Hell”) *Capriccio Farce -「さあ始めよう　裁判という茶番を」(“Now, let's start the farcical hearing”) *Flower of the Plateau -「花は綺麗でなくてはならない」("A flower mustn't be unsightly") *Handbeat Clocktower -「『悪』 とは一体何なのか」(“What in the world is 'evil'?”) * Escape of the Witch Salmhofer -「そして人は私を『魔女』と呼んだ」 ("And then people called me 'witch'") * Blood Stained Switch -「スイッチを押したのは, 私ではないのです」 ("The one who pressed the switch was not me") * We Were Watching -「人間はずっと休まない 夜中になっても働く」("The laboring of humans is endless, they even work late into the night") Unknown The keywords for the songs without PVs are unknown. If anyone can find the keywords of the following songs, please make sure 100% that they are the keywords and add them. *My and the Frog's Love Romance *master of the graveyard *To Reticent You *Lu li la, Lu li la: The Resounding Song *Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~ *Recollective Musicbox *Wendy *master of the court *Kept Waiting for a Response *White Brick and Black Mourning Dress *Project『Ma』 Album-Exclusive Songs }} Sources *Akuno-P's blog, the heavenly yard *This wiki *The songs *Akuno-P's Albums (and the information included in them) External links *The Evillious Chronicles Wiki References * ↑ First Databook, pages 73–74}} Category:Song series Category:Evillious Chronicles series